User talk:MHLut
Archives User talk:MHLut/Archive 1 Category:MHLut Pages alert! It appears someone by the name Retard200 is editing pages with profanity and destroying the wiki pages. MHLut, there's some pages that has been edited by the wikia contributers! The Monsters! They been putting gibberish/nonsense on those Monsters. Teratorn43906 02:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey you might want to fix the town hall page. I looked and someone screwed it all up. They changed minutes to hours and days to minutes and even years. I tried to fix some of it. If you could look at it and fix anything I left off hi.. well i was just testing if i could actually edit something >.< Just a small help.. not sure of how else i could help since i am still a newbie (in bym). Admin request Can you give me the rights as an admin or a bearuaecrat please? I will make progress as I make the wiki better. I know I joined today but I actually have been with the wiki for a long time. I would like to be an admin or b so please consider me. What do you mean by basic wiki markup. I can become an admin if I make more edits and when you look for an admin in the future, is there a possibility that I can be one? What do I have to do to be a future admin?How many edits do I have to make to be an admin in the near future? I am actually really good at working with the computer. I am in the advanced class for computer software and technology. My uncle works in Kixeye and my uncle teaches me about the basics in what he does. For my vacation time I work with my dad in his IT office. I fix stuff and I learn many things. I learn how to fix computer problems like: hacking, virus, computer setup, etc. So, if you need help with the computer things in the future you can ask me. I will always be there for this wiki. P.S. I know I may be young but never judge a book by its cover, even if I am young I do more than what you think I can do. Again, I will be there when this wiki needs me. Nathan Kim 02:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, : Thank you for replying so quickly and I am so glad that your an IT student as well because we basically have about the same mind in IT ways so, that we can discuss about wiki issues. I have read your message and I have fully understood them. I can agree with you about not giving me the abilities of the admin. I have read this page on how and what an admin can do. I am understanding better now on why I can't be an admin right now but, I know that I will do my best to be a better part of the wiki. I now know what you did before you became an admin and I have fully admitted that I am not ready at all for being an admin like you. I will try to be a known face on the wiki by contributing weeks or months in a row. I'm really glad that this wiki has a great admin like you to show us and tell us about these things. I have one thing that I am really not clear on. The thing is that I don't know what the wiki markup is. Can you please explain that to me? Thank you for being a wiki admin that I dream to be in the future. I actually sort of look up to you in a sort of way. You look very responsible. Nathan Kim 10:35, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : Can I be an admin also? hi :To both people who did not sign their comments: please read the Community Guidelines, "no!" and "hello". ~ MHLut 19:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank you! Nathan Kim 05:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Too much vandalism Is there a way to lock tables and sections such as "General Information" that already have enough info? People keep vandalizing the Champion articles and adding other inappropriate/false information to articles. I think we should get the correct info on the main articles and lock them and then people can mess with the tips pages all they want. Ari H 08:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Strategies to Building a Strong Base This page is completely trashed. Like I've already said, something needs to be done about vandalism. Ari H 11:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE - Active? I've seen the previous contact on my page and am fully aware that some people may find the name offensive. I myself believe that few people who find themselves in a situation aimed towards the younger gamer who uses ones such as these Facebook games would have significant personal reason to take offence to it other than the culture saturation that Swastikas are now only evil. Messages on my wall have not gone unnoticed and I stopped making content edits around the time I cleared out my Facebook of games; I put it back to just a tool to keep in contact with people I know. No excuse is given for people to say 'I told you so' from their assumption that a person with this name must be inherently bad, I'm sure if you looked through my edits on this and other Wikias that you wouldn't find any racist edits and hope you wouldn't hold the name itself against me if I wished to returned in the future. You've done wonderful work since adopting the wiki, it's grown well from what I remember it as. 22:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) * P.S. (To see when someone has last logged in you can look at on the last page you would have seen that my last login date was probably less than a fortnight ago even though my last edit was in September) RE: Vandalism Thanks for replying. I think we should find a percentage of unregistered users that actually contribute to helping the page and a percentage of those who vandalize pages. I agree that Wikis are usually open to everyone but this one in particular is vandalized nearly every hour of the day. If people REALLY wanted to help the Wiki then they would spend the extra 2 minutes to create an account. Also take into consideration that it only takes a few minutes to change your IP address. I think that we are wasting way more time fixing these pages than we need to. Another thing I'd like for you to consider (and I'm sure you will do at least this), is locking the tables. It only takes a few people to gather the information for tables such as Gorgo, Fomor, and Drull and to decide whether or not the information is correct. Then we could lock those tables for only Administrators to edit. I am so sick of people changing the feed times to 1 year and the heal rate to 1000. Please consider, Ari H 23:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Please delete Gorgo . Its just nonsense and un-encyclopeadic. 13:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Town Hall Wiki Hacked? I opened the Town Hall page, and it says HP for the Level 1 building: 4000 then after that it says hehehehe. Check it out for yourself, becuase when I tried to remove it, there was a suprising lack of hehehehe's in the edit page. I was wondering if there was something you could do to remove it. How do you post a pic of your base? Like, I know you need to press keys on your keyboard, like that. Not screenshot or something. Like, you are able to add effects and things. How?